


Malfoy negro, Malfoy blanco

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry trabaja como auror en el Ministerio, y está enamorado de un obliviateador que se encuentra todos los días en el ascensor. Harry sueña con ser su pareja, pero el día de Navidad ocurre un accidente y el obliviateador queda en coma. A partir de entonces, una serie de eventos traerán a Harry todo lo que siempre ha deseado: una familia y el verdadero amor. FLUFFYFEST 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Este es el fic con el que participé en el festival Fluffyfest donde se lanzaba un reto con determinadas premisas. Gracias a las administradoras por proponer esta peli y este genial reto con el que tanto me divertí.
> 
> Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a mi excepcional beta Jelen, sin la cual esta historia no sería la misma. Me beteó hasta los comentarios. Te quiero, bizarra.
> 
> Disclaimer:Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. La idea tampoco es mía, corresponde a Jon Turteltaub y su equipo. Yo solo manejo los hilos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Dybbo

Harry abrió el armario, se puso uno de sus enormes suéteres de punto -uno gris descolorido- y, tras anudarse la bufanda y un abrigo viejo, salió a la calle.

La víspera de Navidad se respiraba en el ambiente, y niños y adultos parecían irradiar felicidad y compañerismo; a él siempre le recordaba lo solo que estaba, rememorando los días en los que su padrino Sirius le contaba historias sobre sus padres, ya fallecidos, o cuando se iban de excursión a la campiña inglesa, o cuando comían pipas en el puente junto al río Támesis. Se dirigió al Ministerio y, nada más llegar, se encontró a Ron Weasley, su jefe, un chico pelirrojo, alto y de porte musculoso que había conocido cuando se mudó a la ciudad. Ron le estaba contando cómo organizaba su familia la Navidad en casa y, después de compartir un delicioso desayuno de huevos revueltos y tostadas, ambos se dirigieron hacia la Oficina de Aurores. Harry intuía que los días de Navidad no serían precisamente tranquilos.

—Buenos días, señor Potter —saludó una joven bruja del Departamento de Aplicación a la Ley Mágica que veía a diario mientras este sostenía el ascensor.

Varios memorándums entraron a la par que la joven, revoloteando entre ellos y quedándose a un lado por encima de sus cabezas.

—Buenos días —respondió Harry, colocándose a un lado del cubículo para dejar sitio a los demás.

Varios magos fueron entrando hasta que el ascensor efectuó las habituales paradas en las diversas plantas. Casi todos ellos lo saludaban; al ser el auror más joven, Harry se esforzaba mucho en las misiones peligrosas y parecía tener cierta inclinación a disfrutar cazando magos oscuros, y se había formado un nombre a pesar de su juventud y poca experiencia.

—Buenos días —saludó otro mago, y Harry sintió desbocársele el corazón cuando se colocó a su lado.

Tragó saliva, tratando de controlar sus latidos, tratando de fingir que aquel hombre de color, de un metro noventa y altos pómulos no perseguía sus noches de lascivia. Jamás habían hablado, Harry ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero soñaba, en el futuro, con ser algo más para él. Por suerte lo veía a menudo, porque trabajaba en el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos como obliviateador y en ocasiones ellos llegaban cuando los aurores investigaban ciertas zonas. Sin embargo, nunca habían intercambiado una sola palabra. El obliviateador tampoco parecía un hombre muy hablador; llegaba, ejecutaba su trabajo y volvía al Ministerio, con sus compañeros. Harry deseaba poder hablarle, pero, o bien estaba demasiado absorbido en su trabajo, o bien el destino se había confabulado para, simplemente, no permitirles conocerse.

"Bueno, al menos nos vemos siempre en este lugar", pensó con esperanza. Y, demonios, cómo olía. Llevaba un perfume caro y obviamente su clase social y sus maneras lo delataban. Siempre vestía trajes impecables que le quedaban como un guante, en gran medida por su estatura; Harry le llegaba al hombro. Pero él no parecía tenerle en cuenta; ni siquiera lo saludaba como hacían los demás, apenas lo miraba, y lo cierto es que eso despertaba en Harry una inmensa curiosidad. Al menos, eso quería decir que no le interesaba conocer a otras personas por la fama y por quedar bien, y eso le honraba. Harry suspiró. Nunca ocurriría nada. Aquel hombre situado a su lado en el ascensor, jamás le prestaría ninguna atención, básicamente porque quizá ni siquiera estuviera interesado en los hombres.

Harry volvió a casa muy cansado, encerrándose en su enorme agujero lúgubre donde vivía solo. Tras saludar a sus vecinos muggles, se propuso, sin muchos ánimos, decorar el gigantesco árbol de Navidad que había encargado. Al menos, Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, hacía su vida más amena, preparándole las comidas y ayudándole en la casa.

Mientras pensaba qué podría hacer para Navidad aparte de quedarse solo en Grimmauld Place y quizá ver películas muggles, le llegó una lechuza que acabó de rematar el día.

* * *

—¿Recibiste mi lechuza ayer? Voy a proponerte como Auror del Año —sonrió su amigo al verle llegar, dirigiéndose con él hacia la cafetería, mientras sacaba un pergamino arrugado—, escucha: "Harry Potter siempre es puntual y trabaja en días de fiesta aunque haya trabajado el día anterior, además de tomarse muy en serio su trabajo —tosió y añadió—, trabajó en Nochebuena y no le importa trabajar en Navidad."

Harry suspiró.

—Oh, joder, Ron, no quiero trabajar en Navidad —y caminó hacia la mesa con Ron siguiéndolo.

—Te darán una bonita placa, te pagarán horas extras...

—No quiero, Ron.

—Harry... Carmichael está enfermo y Robinson no puede sustituirlo porque se va a las Bahamas con su familia, y yo he prometido a mi esposa que este año estaríamos juntos.

Harry agarró la bandeja de huevos revueltos y se metió un buen puñado en la boca.

—Sé que no es justo, y me encantaría poder darte el día libre, pero tú... tú eres el único...

—Sin familia, sí —finalizó el moreno con la boca llena.

Qué fastidio, sabía que Ron no quería joderle el día de Navidad, pero aparte de estar solo en su casa, ¿había algo más importante en su agenda? Uf, mejor ni la miraba. Últimamente estaba de lo más insociable.

Así pues, Harry acudió al Ministerio el día de Navidad, con el ánimo por los suelos y una resignación infinita. Entró al ascensor, que ese día recibía pocos visitantes, y anunció su planta; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se paraba una planta antes y alguien entraba, pues su mirada estaba en el suelo, lamentándose de su suerte.

—Buenos días. Feliz Navidad.

Para cuando el moreno había elevado la mirada, un joven con abrigo de paño y zapatos caros salía del ascensor. No había tenido tiempo de responderle. ¡Joder! ¡Todos los putos días esperando al negro caliente en el ascensor y la única vez que tiene la oportunidad de saludarlo está mirando para otro lado! ¿Qué demonios había lo suficientemente interesante en el suelo para que le prestara tanta atención?

—Buenos días, me llamo Harry, bonitos zapatos, estás muy bueno, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry golpeó fuerte su puño contra la pared al llegar a su planta, pero, ¿es que el mundo se había confabulado para hacerlos trabajar a ambos en Navidad en el Ministerio?¿Sería él el Obliviateador de guardia?

—Al menos tenemos algo en común, aunque sea solo hoy.

Harry se saltó el almuerzo, aprovechando para archivar aunque no fuese una tarea suya, y entonces varias alarmas se dispararon. Harry dejó sobre un escritorio de caoba las carpetas que cargaba, ¿qué estaba pasando? Esperaba que ningún mago oscuro hubiera elegido aquel día para coger rehenes o robar. El conserje de la puerta no tardó en llegar a su despacho, anunciando que un hipogrifo loco se había colado de alguna forma y eran incapaces de reducirlo.

—Oh, qué bien, se ha colado un hipogrifo en el Ministerio en Navidad —le repitió al conserje, sintiéndose repentinamente idiota, pensando qué otras maravillas podría hacer el Universo para castigarlo aún más.

Se dirigió con rapidez hacia otros dos conserjes que ponían pies en polvorosa por miedo al animal. Harry lo localizó junto al Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Qué loco se había traído un espécimen auténtico para investigar? El animal, ofuscado, parecía joven y fuerte, y sus plumas grises tenían cierto tono plateado en las puntas. Harry había tenido contacto con esos animales anteriormente y, por suerte, conocía el protocolo: se inclinó ante él, pero tuvo que hacerlo varias veces porque el animal trataba de desconchar las paredes con sus enormes patas traseras. Cuando parecía aceptar al joven Harry, el hipogrifo distrajo la mirada hacia otro joven que había hecho su aparición en la puerta, tras él. Entonces, todo ocurrió muy deprisa: Harry solo tuvo tiempo para elegir o bien calmar al hipogrifo, o bien tratar de proteger a quien se había asomado quizá para ayudar, con tan mala suerte como para presentarse en un momento drástico y crítico. Harry se abalanzó hacia el joven al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el hipogrifo. Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo Harry comprobó aliviado que seguía vivo; sin embargo, el golpe que ambos habían sufrido al chocar contra el hipogrifo y una de las puertas había dejado inconsciente al hermoso hombre de color que tenía en sus brazos.

—Oh, joder, mierda, despierta... quien... quiera que seas... hueles tan bien —dijo, aspirando su aroma por enésima vez a la vez que acariciaba su rostro. ¿Se despertaría con un beso? Pero el joven no respondía y Harry temió que unos segundos más allí tirados pudieran ser cruciales para su vida. Ordenó a los conserjes que lo llevaran a San Mungo y él se dispuso a reducir al hipogrifo, si es que aún había algún departamento que hubiera dejado intacto.

* * *

El hospital para magos estaba a rebosar de personal cuando Harry llegó; preocupado, ansioso y confundido, con un gran dolor de cabeza, se dirigió hacia el mostrador de ingresos.

—Buenos días, yo... quiero saber si han ingresado a un paciente por ataque de un hipogrifo loco.

La mirada dirigida por la empleada no tuvo precio.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Harry Potter.

—Usted no, el enfermo —la recepcionista lo miró como si fuera tonto.

—Ah... um... pues... —coño, buena pregunta, ¿quién sabía la respuesta? Porque él no. El moreno se frotó los ojos y, alejándose, incapaz de responder y viendo que sus insistencias eran vanas y fútiles, se sentó en un estrecho banco junto al mostrador mientras se echaba las manos a la cabeza, en un impulso de parar el mareo que le producían los dolores del golpe en las sienes—. Iba a casarme con él...

Cierta medimaga de cabello rubio hasta la cintura sonrió al ver la hermosa estampa del moreno de cabello revuelto que miraba al suelo en señal de resignación.

—Buenos días, señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Harry alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una medimaga de ojos saltones y aspecto soñador.

—Vengo a ver a un paciente, pero no me dejan subir. Soy auror —dijo, como si aludir a su puesto pudiera abrirle caminos.

—La mejor forma de subir es siendo usted mismo un paciente —y palpó con cuidado el cráneo del joven, que se lamentó ligeramente—. Y me parece que necesita ser examinado, suba.

Harry no tenía ganas de discutir, y si esa medimaga le colaba en la habitación de su amado, era capaz de tomarse cuantas pociones le diera, a pesar de que, habitualmente, solía ser un pésimo enfermo.

Subieron a la primera planta, entraron en un cuartito reservado a las curas y mientras la joven ejecutaba algunos giros de varita sobre él, Harry pudo ver su chapa:

"Medimaga Luna Lovegood

Especialista en heridas provocadas por criaturas"

—Voy a darle una poción para que se le quite el mareo. Es mejor que esté guardando reposo durante dos días.

Harry gruñó algo, algo que probablemente sonaba a "los aurores no descansan", pero Luna lo ignoró, tendiéndole la poción que Harry tomó inmediatamente.

—Aunque su amado debería estar en esta planta, al estar inconsciente lo han subido a la planta cuarta para darle una mayor atención.

Le dirigió hacia la habitación, y allí Harry pudo verle: entubado, tendido en la cama y con un golpe en la frente. Ya no parecía elegante y aristocrático, y sin embargo verle en ese ambiente vulnerable pareció enternecerlo más.

—Háblele —ordenó la medimaga con voz cariñosa, y los dejó solos.

Harry alargó la mano para tocarle el hombro, y de repente no supo qué decir. Bueno, tampoco iba a obtener respuesta, al parecer el hombre se encontraba en coma.

—Hola. Sé que... que todo va a salir bien.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues un medimago entró, se presentó y se dispuso a darle el diagnóstico, el cual tuvo que esperar, pues una horda de espectaculares modelos se personó en la habitación. Una mujer rubia, de cabello largo, nariz respingona, túnica rosa a juego con sus guantes y bolso de Prada se acercó, vistiendo unos zapatos exquisitos. Harry se preguntó si venía de familia la costumbre de usar zapatos tan modernos y estilosos. La mujer era hermosa, pero el hombre que la acompañaba lucía arrebatador: llevaba un bastón en forma de serpiente cuyos ojos eran esmeraldas, y también vestía una túnica muy cara; y se recogía el cabello, plateado como la luna, con un lazo negro de raso. Las otras tres personas eran un hombre de pelo andrajoso y piel cetrina que rondaría los cincuenta años, una mujer cuarentona de cabello negro rizado y mandíbulas cuadradas y una joven de unos dieciséis años, con el cabello a media melena, de colores. Harry observó que sus ropas combinaban a la perfección, eligiendo tonos que llevaban a su vez los otros, salvo la jovenzuela, que parecía tener una moda propia, y el cincuentón, que vestía de gris oscuro.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Oigan, no pueden entrar todos a la vez —dijo el medimago, algo abrumado por las vestimentas y por la aparente perseverancia de la comitiva.

—¡Es mi hijo! —aseveró el hombre del bastón, y tanto el medimago como Harry se miraron, incrédulos. A Harry se le escapó la risa: ¿cómo iba a ser un negro hijo de alguien tan blanco?

—Blanco y con pelo plateado —susurró Harry, que acusaba todavía el golpe recibido diciendo incoherencias a pesar de la poción.

Menos mal que alguien se apresuró a añadir:

—Es hijo adoptivo, antes de que diga alguna estupidez —era el cincuentón de pelo grasiento.

Harry y el medimago parecieron respirar de alivio, mientras el grupo rodeaba al enfermo.

—Por Merlín, ¿qué pasa? —la morena de cabellos ensortijados parecía presta a echar alguna maldición si no se le respondía, algo que el medimago pareció saber captar enseguida.

—Está en coma —quizá lo dijo demasiado rápido y sin tacto.

—¿En coma el día de Navidad? —Harry pareció asombrarse ante aquella respuesta frívola de la madre rubia de su amor verdadero. Todo era surrealista por momentos.

Harry observó que el medimago parecía realmente en apuros: seguro que la comitiva era una familia distinguida, y él no estaba para demandas y discusiones; llegaría pronto a la edad de jubilación, por lo que añadió:

—Pero está bien. Creo que va a superarlo. Sí.

Todos se miraron, esperanzados.

—¿Cómo ocurrió todo? —preguntó el padre, y la voz de Harry pareció escucharse como la primera cosa razonable para el medimago.

—Un hipogrifo. Entró en el Ministerio, intenté reducirlo, pero nos golpeó —tragó saliva interrumpiendo su explicación porque obviamente, pensarían que estaba loco o drogado, lo cual no era del todo mentira, porque sí tenía una buena conmoción. Harry creyó que debieron pensarlo, porque después observó al medimago dirigir los ojos hacia su túnica. Bueno, un auror no podía mentir.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el hombre de cabello plateado a nadie en especial: parecía estar acostumbrado a recibir respuestas de quienquiera que fuese, parecía ser quien llevaba el liderazgo en aquella extraña familia.

—Es su prometido —respondió la rubia y soñadora medimaga mirándole, y Harry quiso empotrarse contra la pared.

—¿Su prometido? —repitió la madre, sin quitarle ojo.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué va esto? —tronó el padre, esperando obviamente una explicación más conveniente.

—¡Pero si Blaise no tiene novia! —dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro.

—No. No. Ustedes no lo entienden —intervino Harry, pero sus palabras pasaban desapercibidas, tan ocupados estaban discutiendo entre ellos.

—¿A Blaise le gustan los chicos? —dijo una vocecilla divertida, que correspondía a la joven de cabello verde.

—Creí que era hetero —dijo el cincuentón, y por algún motivo parecía aliviado.

—Estaría drogado —rió la mujer de cabello oscuro.

La voz del patriarca se dejó escuchar entre las demás.

—¿No podría decirle a su madre que era gay? ¿Qué clase de padres adoptivos cree que somos?

—Una boda... —murmuró la madre, con la mano en el pecho, aún asombrada por la noticia.  
Y de nuevo, más voces. La mujer de cabello negro ensortijado, que al parecer era hermana de la matriarca rubia a pesar de que su físico era diametralmente opuesto, se sentó en una silla, como si quisiera controlar algo que parecía inevitable. La joven adolescente le pasó una mano por el brazo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el medimago.

—Padece de ataques epilépticos —explicó el hombre de piel cetrina—, ya le han dado varios.

—Puedo controlarlos —aseguró ella, respirando profundamente.

Otro medimago entró en la sala, alertado por el ruido y las voces.

—Eh, ¿qué hace aquí este hombre?

Harry se sintió señalado, pero no era necesario hablar ni explicar nada: otras personas parecían hacerlo por él.

—Escucha, le ha salvado la vida, por eso está aquí —informó la medimaga rubia, que parecía encontrar la situación tan romántica. Esas cosas no se veían todos los días, por tanto había que adornarlas.

El giro de cabeza que dio la matriarca hacia él quizá necesitaría tratamiento después.

—¿Usted le salvó la vida?

—¿No lo ve? Es un auror.

—¡Creí que le había pateado un hipogrifo! —gritó el padre, confuso.

—Sí, pero él se tiró para bloquear el ataque.

—¿Que se tiró para que lo golpearan a él? —repitió en este caso el cincuentón, y Harry asintió como respuesta, imaginando el título en El Profeta: "Joven Auror presta sus espaldas a un Obliviateador para que las patee un hipogrifo loco".

—Solo pueden estar aquí los familiares, el resto, váyanse —aclaró el medimago recién llegado, pero el aristócrata del bastón se lo puso en el cuello y ordenó:

—Oiga, él se queda: es de la familia.

Harry parpadeó, confuso, pero aquellas hermosas palabras se perdieron rápidamente para él: creía estar delirando.

—Es su prometido —añadió el medimago más anciano.

Y en cuestión de segundos, Harry se vio asaltado por un abrazo maternal y varias lágrimas derramadas, mientras el resto se unían formando un curioso abrazo de grupo.

Cuando se vio libre, Harry se apresuró a aclarar las cosas, no con la familia como debería, sino con la enfermera que se había inventado el cuento de que él iba a casarse con Blaise. Esa chica tenía mucha imaginación.

—No me inventé nada, usted lo dijo. Abajo, en la salita, mientras esperaba en el banco. Por eso le ayudé a subir.

—Merlín, estoy metido en un lío.

Naturalmente, no podía volver al trabajo mientras ese grupo de nobles lo miraran como si fuera un bicho raro salido de algún pueblo de la campiña inglesa, así que se quedó con ellos en una sala de espera, donde se presentaron. Horror, sabía lo que vendría a continuación: las preguntas.

—Bueno, dinos cómo conociste a Blaise —ahí estaba el primer disparo, lanzado por la tía de Blaise.

—No le presiones, Bella —ordenó la madre, de nombre Narcissa, temiendo que asustara a ese joven tan bien parecido: algo torpe y descuidado, pero al menos era un héroe.

—¿Por qué? Nos vendría bien un poco de información real, ya que tu hijo no te ha contado nada.

Ambas se enfrentaron con la mirada.

—Encuentro a este joven más agradable que a Pansy Parkinson, esa arpía que estuvo tratando de seducirlo con artes oscuras —se pronunció el padre, Lucius, de cuya verborrea Harry siempre sacaba una conclusión más escalofriante que la anterior.

—Seguro que te conquistó haciéndote algún regalo caro —habló la hermana de Narcissa, Bella.

—¿Qué fue lo que te impresionó de él? —quiso saber Narcissa, y por primera vez aquella pregunta le permitió a Harry ser sincero.

—Su sonrisa.

* * *

Harry regresó al día siguiente al hospital: la conmoción había desaparecido, devolviéndole algo de lógica a su vida y en su lugar un enorme moretón era visible en su frente. No podía ser sincero con nadie, salvo con Blaise, así que al menos se debía presentar. Le contó sus preocupaciones, que su familia probablemente le odiaría porque les había mentido, y que jamás había tenido un novio. Y lo solo que se sentía, sin familia, que su padrino Sirius le había dejado su enorme casa tras fallecer en un accidente en el que un mago oscuro lo había hechizado por encontrarse en el lugar incorrecto, en el momento inadecuado; que la persona más cercana a él era su jefe, Ron Weasley.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que has mirado a la cara a un desconocido y has sabido que tu vida jamás sería igual? ¿Que te encantaría envejecer con esa persona, aunque en tu vida no hubiera nada más?

Y así, Harry desnudó su corazón ante Blaise, sin percatarse de que cierto hombre los observaba desde la cristalera.

La familia de Blaise no tardó en llegar, y Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido junto a él toda la noche. Verles tan sonrientes (y con la mirada de profundo agradecimiento de su madre taladrándole en la nuca) borró todas sus ganas de confesar, a pesar de toda esa valentía innata que todos decían que poseía -y sobre la que Harry después se preguntaría por qué no se había materializado como debía-. Le abrazaron y le preguntaron qué tal estaba Blaise.

—Pues está mejor. Tiene color.

—¿Más color? —bromeó su padre, y Harry esbozó una sonrisa trémula. Era extraño el humor de esos aristócratas. Se dirigía hacia la salida cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

—Harry, nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras en una cena, ya que no hemos podido celebrar la Navidad —el joven miró a su interlocutor, el hermoso hombre de rostro puntiagudo y cabello platinado y, amablemente, declinó la invitación. Pero el hombre insistió entregándole una tarjeta para que acudiera por red flu. La tarjeta decía "Malfoy's Groove". Al parecer se dedicaban a comprar y restaurar muebles antiguos. Harry la miraba mientras por su cabeza pasaban millones de cosas, la mayoría dirigidas a aplacar su conciencia, masticando el bistec de carne del almuerzo mientras le relataba todo a Ron, quien lo tomaba con otra filosofía, aconsejándole seguir mintiendo hasta que Blaise saliera del coma. Harry, además, señaló la severidad de la familia y el riesgo que corría si de repente se ponía a decirlo; todo eso sin tener en cuenta a Bella, que al parecer podía sufrir un ataque epiléptico en cualquier momento.

No sabía qué hacer, así que, de momento, decidió seguir fingiendo. Y a pesar de la importancia de sus mentiras, aquel día Harry, quizá porque se sentía solo, o tenía realmente curiosidad en conocerlos a todos, acudió a la casa de los Malfoy a través de la Red Flu, encontrándose dentro de tremendos ventanales y decoración exquisita. Las columnas que sujetaban las paredes eran gruesas y ornamentales, y los muebles antiguos parecían mimados y colocados estratégicamente.

"¿Qué coño hago aquí?"

Impresionado por la suntuosidad de Malfoy Manor, se volvió. Sin embargo, ya había sido visto, al parecer, por el hombre cincuentón de cabello graso, Severus Snape.

—Señor Potter —el joven se volvió sonriendo y alzando la mano—¿Se va?

—Se... se me ha olvidado el vino —dijo lo primero que acudió a su mente.

Severus lo miró con rostro extrañado y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los verdes de él.

—Espero que bromee. Los Malfoy disponen de una vinoteca en el sótano.

Claro. En aquel lugar podrían caber cuatrocientas mesas de billar sin esfuerzo. Todo era perfecto; limpio, brillante, atractivo. Todo, salvo él. Severus pareció notar su incomodidad y le ofreció sentarse, ocupando un lugar frente a él.

—Así que es auror... ¿Por qué se hizo auror?

Harry miró a uno y otro lado. No se andaban con rodeos en esa casa, no.

—Bueno, yo... me gusta.

—¿Salvar a la gente? ¿Atrapar a los malos? De lo primero ya me he dado cuenta.

Oh, joder, era irónico a rabiar, si el resto de la familia seguía su línea, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir? Si decía la verdad lo empaquetarían y lo enviarían de una patada a China. O peor, quizá lo torturaran con artes oscuras. Harry había visto algunos objetos de colección que tenían encerrados en una vitrina.

—Eh... ¿y usted a qué se dedica?

Severus pestañeó; su frente tenía arrugas, probablemente de la edad, o de que había sido muy quisquilloso. Eso le decía su padrino Sirius de la gente cuyas arrugas poblaban su frente.

—Hago pociones. Soy el mejor.

—Ah —Harry pensó que lo segundo estaba de más, pero claro, también podría ser cierto.

—Señor Potter, los Malfoy... son una familia muy especial. Supongo que Blaise ya se lo ha contado. A mí también me adoptaron cuando me quedé sin familia y vivo con ellos. Les ayudo en el negocio, trayéndoles clientes y ellos me ofrecen techo, comida y cariño. No dejaría que nadie les hiciera daño —Harry tragó saliva. Vaya, eso había sido muy... revelador. Y acojonante.

—Yo... tampoco.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de charlar mucho más, ya que Narcissa bajó a saludarlos, llevándolos a un enorme salón donde estaban los demás: Bella, la hermana de Narcissa, Lucius, su padre, que le estrechó la mano, y la joven prima de Blaise, Nymphadora Tonks, que siempre cambiaba su cabello a voluntad porque era metamorfomaga. Harry cenó con ellos y se enteró de muchas cosas; después, se reunieron todos en un enorme sofá frente a una gran chimenea para entregarse regalos:

—Aquí tienes el tuyo, Harry —dijo la joven Nymphadora mientras se largaba hacia el sofá más próximo para desenvolver los suyos.

Harry observó su regalo, atónito. No le sorprendía el regalo en sí, sino el detalle que habían tenido; curioso, elevó la vista, para contemplarlos a todos.

—Oh, mierda, esto ya ha pasado de moda —arrugó Narcissa la nariz al contemplar un cinturón de cuero—, ahora se lleva Armani, no Gucci.

Harry abrió inmensamente los ojos, pero era evidente que Narcissa había recibido con cariño el regalo.

—Vaya, otros... gemelos. Tengo casi treinta y cinco, si no recuerdo mal —habló Lucius, contemplando su regalo algo decepcionado.

—Treinta y seis —replicó Narcissa.

—Ni que tú los contaras —se burló el rubio.

—Lo hacen los elfos domésticos, pero si prefieres que les pregunte a ellos para el próximo regalo, lo haré.

—Mala mujer —dijo Lucius con voz severa, y sin embargo detrás de su fachada parecía estar contento.

—Otro elfo que cae el año que viene —rió Bellatrix, al parecer muy ocupada probándose su bufanda de Versace.

"Vale, una familia peculiar donde las haya, desde luego". Pero a pesar de todas las bromas y burlas, y a pesar de que faltaba el hijo legítimo, al parecer, se los veía unidos. Cuánto echaba de menos Harry un momento así; desde luego, su regalo aquel día fue contemplar aquellos rostros, darse cuenta de que eran bien raros y de que, a pesar de todo, les estaba tomando cariño.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol se filtró a través de los enormes e impolutos ventanales, despertando a Harry. Pestañeando, recordó la noche anterior, en casa de los Malfoy: cenaron, se intercambiaron regalos –o, mejor dicho, le dieron un regalo-, bebieron, brindaron y bailaron. Harry se incorporó, sobresaltado, contemplando cuadros de diseño y hermosas flores repartidas por el cuarto. Eso no era Grimmauld Place... Oh, claro, los Malfoy le ofrecieron la habitación de invitados porque él parecía haber bebido demasiado. Insistió en volver a casa por Red Flu... ¿insistió? Ya no lo recordaba, pero claro, si aquella gente tenía una etiqueta en estos casos, él acababa de saltársela imprevisiblemente. Miró la hora: apenas tenía hora y media para llegar a su puesto; olvidándose del desayuno, claro está. Desde luego, la cama era cómoda y enorme, y Harry volvió a tumbarse, suspirando, para después levantarse y vestirse: ya se ducharía por la noche. Trataría de escabullirse de la casa, pero antes garabateó en un papel una nota de agradecimiento. Esperaba que entendieran que no se marchaba por vergüenza, sino porque su rutina de auror lo llamaba. Una vez embutido en sus pantalones y su camisa a cuadros y con el regalo bajo el brazo, salió lo más silenciosamente posible.

"A ver cómo salgo ahora de aquí. Mierda, esto es un laberinto".

En una casa normal, solía verse la puerta de salida; en Malfoy Manor estaban a la vista miles de puertas que quizá condujeran a su vez a otros sitios. Sitios que Harry ni siquiera podría permitirse investigar, por educación.

"Buscaré a un elfo".

No todas las puertas estaban cerradas, y siguiendo un patrón lógico, Harry pronto observó que aquellas que estaban abiertas tenían chimenea; sin embargo, tras examinar dos se dio cuenta de que estaban cerradas.

"Quizá las cierren de noche, dejando solo una por si hay emergencias".

Y Harry pareció localizarla poco después. Contento, se acercó sin hacer ruido hacia ella, pero, cuando quiso buscar polvos flu, se encontró a una delgada figura de brazos cruzados, en el mismo salón. Escurridiza, como un fantasma.

—¡Joder! —instintivamente, se llevó la mano al corazón, y trató de que no se le desbocara, porque menudo susto le había dado aquel... joven. Harry contempló al que parecía ser otro heredero Malfoy pero esta vez, consanguíneo. No se parecía en nada a Blaise: su piel era blanca, como la de sus padres, y el cabello era una copia del patriarca de la familia, peinado con raya en medio y cayendo ligeramente por las sienes, enmarcando un rostro anguloso de barbilla puntiaguda y ojos grises: se parecía mucho a Lucius, pero esperaba que no tuviera su genio y desplante.

—¿Quién eres? —su voz era extraña, parecía arrastrar las palabras. Se acercó a él quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

—Harry Potter.

El rubio lo examinó, suspicaz, recorriéndole con la mirada de arriba abajo mientras se paseaba alrededor.

"Qué incómodo, no solo agrede con la mirada, sino que ahora mismo parezco un animal enjaulado", se lamentó el pobre auror.

—¿Puedes darme una razón por la cual pueda dejarte salir creyendo que no has venido a robar nada?  
Harry lo miró, confuso: el joven llevaba una varita en la mano.

—Tranquilo, yo... soy auror.

—Y yo soy guapo, rico y atractivo. ¿Y?

Harry tragó saliva. Tendría que hacerlo. Tendría que mentir.

—Yo soy... soy el prometido de Blaise.

De repente, el rubio estalló en carcajadas. Harry se debatió entre lanzarle un hechizo o callarlo a golpes para que no despertara a los demás.

—Invéntate otra: Blaise no es gay, y si lo fuera, ¿cómo iba a fijarse en alguien como tú?

¿Este era el heredero Malfoy? Vaya un cretino...

—Si me disculpas, no veo que tenga que darte explicaciones —y se giró para coger polvos flu, pero entonces la figura del joven se plantó delante de la chimenea.

—Oh, sí que me las debes. Por si no lo sabes, esta es MI casa.

—Estuve ayer en la fiesta que dieron tus padres. Fui in-vi-ta-do —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, recalcando las últimas palabras, y quizá debería haberlo dicho antes, en lugar de recurrir a la mentira tan pronto. Pero es que le encantaba decir aquello. Quizá se hiciera realidad si lo repetía mucho. Blaise, su prometido. Aunque en menudo lío se había metido por ello.

—Una pena que me la perdiera —y alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Lucius.

Harry se dio cuenta de dos cosas: no quería estar ahí y menos hablando con ese individuo.

—Adiós... heredero Malfoy —y empujándole suavemente, lo desplazó para hacerse sitio en la chimenea, mientras anunciaba su dirección desapareciendo entre llamas verdes.

* * *

—¡Menudo imbécil! —dijo Harry, masticando su tarta de melaza—. Se ve que en toda familia hay un garbanzo negro. Y no hablo de Blaise.

—Es natural que sospechara de ti, si además salías como si hubieras robado la vajilla, a hurtadillas —se burló Ron, su jefe. Le daba la impresión de que Ron no quería perderse nada de lo que le estaba pasando; de que hasta disfrutaba de su caótica vida desde que los Malfoy se habían manifestado.

—¿Qué crees que me dijo? ¡Que Blaise no se fijaría en mí nunca ni aunque fuera gay!  
Ron elevó las cejas, pensativo.

—Quizá esté de acuerdo con su afirmación —Harry le clavó ojos como puñales—. Venga, Harry, no puedes pretender que ese Obliviateador te corresponda. Y menos si no se ha despertado y no te ha dicho por él mismo cuál es su preferencia sexual.

—Vete al cuerno, ¿tú eres mi amigo? —el postre, su postre favorito, no lo estaba disfrutando nada.

—Cuéntame otra vez eso de que son hermanos. ¿No has dicho que uno es negro y el otro blanco? Qué familias tan raras hay ahora...

Harry frunció el ceño: después de relatarle a Ron cómo habían recibido sus regalos y las palabras de "agradecimiento" volcadas entre ellos, no podía más que estar de acuerdo.

—Parece ser que Blaise se quedó huérfano muy joven. Y los Malfoy lo adoptaron. En teoría es el hijo mayor, por unos meses, pero quien heredará la fortuna será ese... capullo, por ser hijo legítimo.

—¿Crees que tienen algo más en común aparte del apellido?

—Ni siquiera el apellido: buscando en los archivos de personal he visto que Blaise aún conserva su apellido anterior: Zabini. Parece que sus padres eran italianos, y a mí me encanta Italia.

Ron lo miró, estupefacto:

—Harry, esos archivos son confidenciales.

—Deja el sermón, Ron. Te pareces a Hermione. Supongo que a ti sí se te ha pegado algo.

Ron sonrió de medio lado, acabando su tarta de fresas. Aquella cafetería muggle tenía un almuerzo sublime, además de que siempre podían pasar desapercibidos.

—Bueno, ¿cuál va a ser tu siguiente movimiento?

—¿Movimiento?

—Sí. No puedes jugar con el rey mientras esté en coma, así que... ¿qué vas a hacer con el resto de los peones?

—No hay peones, Ron. Todos son reyes y reinas. Sin hablar del alfil chungo —y recordando a Snape, sacó una tarjeta que le había entregado esa medimaga rubia llamada Luna el primer día que llegó a San Mungo, junto a un maletín con pertenencias, entre ellas su cartera. A través de una foto que había dentro, averiguó que tenía una mascota en su apartamento; tenía suerte de haber elegido esa mascota que buscaba comida alargando su lengua hasta límites insospechados, pero, de todos modos, Harry se sintió obligado a ir—. Me temo que tengo que hacer una visita de emergencia al piso de Blaise.

Ron lo miró, incrédulo y, levantándose para ir al baño, comentó:

—Espero que no te masturbes con sus fotos cuando llegues.

* * *

Por suerte, la red flu estaba abierta y Harry no tuvo ningún contratiempo en emerger en el moderno e increíble apartamento de Blaise Zabini. Si Malfoy Manor destilaba elegancia, aquel piso en mitad de Londres con enormes ventanales y unas vistas impresionantes no se quedaba atrás: en lugar de muebles antiguos lo decoraba con muebles de diseño, y había una barra de bar junto al salón principal, además de unos sofás la mar de confortables, en cuero de color negro.

Cuando Harry se cansó de mirar, recordó que estaba allí para alimentar a la mascota. Abrió una lata de atún de la nevera de Blaise y con el plato en la mano anduvo buscándola, llamándola por ningún nombre en particular. Se agachó bajo el sofá por si se hubiera metido ahí y, al levantarse, una figura lo contemplaba, con brazos y piernas cruzados.

—¡Joder! —Harry volvió a echarse mano al corazón, pestañeó y gritó—. ¿Por dónde has entrado?

Frente a él y con un rostro de pocos amigos, se hallaba Draco Malfoy, el "hermano" postizo de Blaise.

—Por la red flu —respondió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry dejó el plato en el suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Se levantó y sacudió sus vaqueros, así como su ancho suéter beige.

—Vine a dar de comer a la mascota.

Draco rió a carcajadas.

—Blaise no tiene mascota.

Harry trató de explicarse, quizá dando una pobre excusa, porque ni de coña ese engreído iba a enterarse el primero de la mentira, pero entonces un pequeño gritito se escuchó en el salón y una criatura rosa y peluda en forma de bola y con enormes ojos verdes hizo su aparición. Draco se quedó a cuadros y Harry disfrutó con su extrañeza, señalando al animal.

—La mascota. Un puffskein. Fluffy —añadió al verlo, y se regodeó con una amplia sonrisa que se aseguró que Draco viera.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Un… puffskein? Blaise debe estar loco… —Draco no pudo hablar más, porque la pequeña bola peluda lanzó su gigante lengua para introducirla por la nariz del tieso aristócrata, haciendo a Harry rebozarse de la risa.

Para cuando Draco se deshizo de la pequeña bola tocahuevos, bastante furioso, Harry se había marchado por red flu, haciendo que el rubio lanzara toda clase de improperios en dirección a la chimenea. Cuando se hubo calmado, se quedó pensando si era él quien no conocía realmente a su hermano. Y vale, no vivían juntos, ni llevaban ambos el negocio porque Blaise trabajaba en el Ministerio y él era la mano derecha de Lucius, pero seguía viendo algo extraño en ese moreno miope con gusto nulo para vestir: no se fiaba. Sabía que lo único cierto es que era auror. Tendría que seguir interrogándolo. Así que, al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en el hospital, en lugar de darle la bienvenida en cuanto entró por la puerta, Draco preguntó:

—¿Cuál es el equipo de quidditch de Blaise?

Harry lo miró cabreado y anunció:

—Los Falcons.

—Su comida favorita.

—El caviar.

—¿Cuándo aprendió a montar en escoba?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no me lo ha contado.

El resto de la familia, colocados alrededor de la cama de Blaise, que seguía supervisado por dispositivos mágicos en torno a él, los contemplaba, atónitos.

—¿A qué vienen esas preguntas, Draco?

El rubio se colocó frente a Harry, mirándolo intensamente.

—No me creo que haya estado con Blaise. Podría estar mintiendo.

—¿Por qué iba a mentirnos? —dijo Bellatrix sacudiendo la cabeza, pero clavó también en él su mirada de ojos marrones, haciendo a Harry sudar.

Severus, el alfil chungo, lo evaluó con cuidado, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Por el dinero? —dijo Draco—. Si Blaise muere querrá una parte de la herencia.

Harry se horrorizó.

—Yo no… —empezó a decir, pero ya veía la duda plantada en el rostro de los otros Malfoys. Maldito Draco y sus tergiversadas hipótesis.

—Demuestra que lo conoces —retó el rubio, y sonrió ampliamente, como si aquello le produjera especial placer.

—Draco, por favor —pidió Narcissa, cansada.

—Déjalo, será divertido —dijo Bella, expectante.

Harry no pudo resistirse a esa mirada, ni tampoco pudo dejar que ese capullo se saliera con la suya, así que espetó:

—¡Blaise solo tiene un testículo!

Todos se miraron, atónitos. Harry continuó:

—Tuvo un accidente con un amigo, mientras jugaban quidditch. Estuvo ingresado aquí —además de averiguar su apellido el día que Harry se coló en la sala de archivo, también averiguó algo inquietante: había un informe médico de la última estancia en San Mungo, donde leyó, dolorido, acerca del accidente jugando al quidditch. Blaise debía haberlo ocultado por vergüenza.

—¿Qué? ¡Nos lo habría dicho! —reclamó Severus, pero de algún modo Narcissa ya no podía estar segura, después de enterarse por Harry de que su hijo era gay y que además iba a casarse. Así que la mujer levantó la sábana, el pantalón del pijama de su hijo adoptivo y suspiró.

—Oh, Merlín. ¿Cuántas cosas de Blaise no sabemos?

Lucius se tapó el rostro y Bella rió estruendosamente. Nymphadora no quiso mirar, y todavía estaba vuelta hacia otro lado, simulando arcadas. Pero la mejor cara era la de Draco. Harry se abstuvo de sonreír abiertamente, porque era evidente que acababa de ganar el segundo round.

* * *

Harry salió muy tarde aquella noche; había tenido que rellenar mucho papeleo y necesitaba consultar datos y más datos. Qué aburrida la vida de auror cuando uno no tiene misiones. A la salida, cuando fue a tomar la red flu en el pasillo de las chimeneas, vio a alguien conocido: era Severus Snape, vistiendo una túnica negra -su atuendo habitual—; se dirigía hacia él.

Harry lo saludó con una sonrisa, por si acaso, aunque el hombre era bastante serio.

—Hola, Severus.

—Harry. ¿Podemos hablar?

El moreno miró a uno y otro lado sin descubrir a nadie. Probablemente era el último en salir del Ministerio, para no variar.

—He venido solo para decirte... que la primera vez que fuiste a San Mungo y le dijiste todas esas cosas a Blaise, lo de tu familia, lo solo que te sentías y cuánto le querías... bueno, yo estaba ahí. Lo escuché todo.

Así, sin anestesia. Harry abrió unos ojos como platos. No podía referirse a... pero no podía desmentirlo; la cara de Severus lo decía todo: lo sabía. Sabía que había estado mintiéndoles todo el rato. Lo menos que podía hacer era disculparse y salir de sus vidas.

—Oh, bueno, yo... lo siento. Pero sí es verdad que me gusta y... da igual. Le contaré todo a los Malfoy.

Severus le agarró del brazo; parecía que no le iba a permitir marcharse sin dejar algunas cosas bien claras.

—Harry. He venido a decírtelo porque no quiero que se lo cuentes.

—¿Perdón?

Severus asintió.

—Parecen felices y ahora que Blaise está en coma tu presencia les da tranquilidad. Les hace pensar que despertará en cualquier momento.

—Pero no puedo... —insistió Harry.

—Les gusta ocuparse de gente que necesita cariño —interrumpió él—. ¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos en la mansión? Me dijiste que no dañarías a los Malfoy. Bueno, si se lo cuentas ahora, lo harás.

Dicho esto, lo dejó plantado frente a las chimeneas para desaparecer por una de ellas.

"Genial, ahora ellos me dicen lo que debo hacer. Al menos ahora no tendré que consultarle a Ron qué hacer". Aquella noche, Harry, después de mucho tiempo, pudo conciliar el sueño: tenía al gran alfil de su parte, y ya no era tan chungo. Eso debía de ser una buena noticia.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente nevaba, y las calles estaban prácticamente heladas. A pesar de todo, Harry se sintió contento por ir al Ministerio, desayunar con su amigo Ron -a quien puso al corriente de todo-, y volver al papeleo. Al décimo bostezo, Harry estiró los brazos: solo faltaban dos horas. Cómo odiaba los papeleos después de las misiones. Se le antojaba tomar una tarta de esas que preparaba Hermione...

—¡Eh, Harry! —saludó uno de los aurores cercanos a la puerta de la oficina—. ¡Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte!

Harry, extrañado, dejó su mesa para salir a atender seguramente a algún otro compañero de Investigación de Criaturas mágicas. Esa semana, cada uno de ellos lo había visitado para preguntarle cómo aplacó al hipogrifo loco. Un hipogrifo que volvió su vida del revés. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con pelo platino y mirada firme, Harry se quedó helado.

—Vas a venir conmigo —ordenó Draco Malfoy tirándole del uniforme.

—¡Eh, eh! —el rubio se volvió, mirándolo concienzudamente al rostro—. Buenas tardes, ¿qué deseas?

—Deja el numerito, no soy ninguno de esos fans tuyos.

"No, eres más engreído y estúpido", pensó Harry.

—Ven conmigo. Tengo un regalo de compromiso.

Harry pestañeó, sin saber qué decir, y dirigió al rubio a una zona algo apartada de la entrada. Nadie en su oficina sabía que Harry se iba a casar con Blaise. Seguro que alguno de los aurores lo conocía. ¡Tenía que sacar de ahí a Draco, ya!

—Estoy trabajando. ¿No podrías haberme enviado una lechuza, o algo, como las personas normales?

—Nosotros no somos normales, Potter. Somos magos.

El rubio no parecía tener ganas de negociar, y Harry tampoco quería líos.

—Voy contigo, déjame que coja mi túnica.

La túnica en cuestión era un abrigo viejo y desgastado en los bordes que a Draco le pareció de mal gusto, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. Siguió al joven hacia la chimenea más próxima, donde viajaron al apartamento de Blaise. Harry se olía a encerrona.

—¿Y bien? —Draco dejó en el suelo la túnica que llevaba puesta y, sacando su varita, ejecutó una transfiguración hasta convertirlo en un sofá de diseño. Harry parecía impresionado, él era muy malo en transfiguraciones.

—Es el regalo de mis padres, me han dicho que te lo entregue.

Harry siguió mirando hacia el sofá, algo asombrado aún.

—Gracias —articuló, y Draco se sentó para probarlo—. Eres muy bueno con las transformaciones.

—Lo sé. ¿Desde cuándo sales con Blaise? —allá iba el interrogatorio.

—Desde el siete de septiembre.

—¿Tres meses y ya os casáis? ¿No vais un poco rápido?

—Nada es pronto cuando hay amor —respondió Harry sentándose a su lado, y la frase se le antojó ridículamente marica.  
Draco lo miró extrañado para después soltar su monólogo interior.

—¿En serio tú te has tirado a mi hermano?

—¿Acaso no me crees lo suficientemente capaz de enamorar a alguien? —Harry lo enfrentó, ofendido. Los ojos grises relampagueaban peligrosamente—. Es por el estatus, ¿no? Supongo que tú esperabas a alguien un poco más... distinguido. Siento la decepción.

Draco no dijo nada, y en su lugar se frotó las manos, nerviosamente. Al sentir movimiento junto a la chimenea alzó la vista para observar a Harry coger polvos flu.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A mi casa. Creo que se ha terminado la conversación —Draco se colocó junto a él, alzando la cabeza un poco más de lo necesario.

—No puedes marcharte —Draco parecía pensativo, dudaba. Harry se preguntó si iría a hacerle alguna confesión y no supo por qué, pero se puso nervioso—. Mi familia... hoy vamos a cenar todos juntos. Por eso fui a buscarte, además de para darte el regalo. Claro que siempre les puedo decir que estás demasiado ocupado y que declinas la invitación.

Harry observó al rubio, unos palmos más alto que él; olía bien y parecía estar invadiendo su espacio personal y se le antojaba hasta hermoso verlo inclinado con un mechón rozando sus ojos, pero seguía siendo un imbécil sin tacto. Claro que ahora, el imbécil le producía curiosidad. Por no hablar de que desde que lo golpeó el hipogrifo tenía cierta inclinación a divertirse junto a gente pija y desequilibrada. El destino de la Red Flu fue la mansión Malfoy. Los Malfoy dieron la bienvenida a Harry y el joven se colocó frente a Draco y Nymphadora en la enorme mesa de roble. Harry les agradeció el regalo, les llevó el postre y mientras tanto, trató de disfrutar una cena en familia. Los Malfoy hablaban de ciertos apellidos de magos y de la historia de la magia catalogando a los magos por su estatus social, pero luego comentaban cuál había sido su hazaña más ridícula y se reían de ellos. Harry encontraba todo tan fuera de lo común..., pero el contemplar las caras de Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Severus y Nymphadora riendo le contagiaba. Divertido, cuanto menos. Draco no habló mucho durante la comida, se limitaba a observarle, y Harry se preguntó si estaría pensando en la siguiente ronda de preguntas.

—Bueno, Harry, nos encantaría conocer a tus amigos —habló Narcissa—, quizá conozcas a alguno... para Draco. Que sea un buen chico.

—Y con la suficiente paciencia para aguantarlo —se carcajeó Bella.

—¿Un... chico? —repitió el moreno dejando la copa a la mitad de camino.

—Claro, Draco es gay —asintió Nymphadora a su lado, poniendo ojos interesantes, y a continuación cambió su cabello al color morado.

"¿Draco es...? ¿Qué? ¡No me jodas!" Harry elevó la vista para encontrarse con la furiosa cara de Draco ruborizada.

—Solo me vale si es guapo y talentoso... y rubio —añadió Draco, algo irritado.

Nymphadora echó a reír ruidosamente.

—Pero Draco, ¡ja, ja, ja! Si a ti te gustan morenos y con ojos claros —Harry casi se atraganta con el vino. Los calores le subían cual volcán en erupción, y decidió que no era momento de beber más. Draco lo retaba con la mirada a decir algo, pero el moreno no quería peleas ni malos rollos. Una vez degustado el postre, Nymphadora trajo tres pares de botas, tres pares de gorros y guantes y los amontonó en la mesa de centro.

—¡Vamos a patinar!

Harry sonrió contagiándose de su alegría y pensando en los elegantes señores Malfoy cayéndose en el hielo, y aún más imaginando a Severus extendido en una pose nada refinada, pero cuando la joven le tendió dos botas su rostro se horrorizó.

—Yo no sé patinar.

—¡Qué divertido, entonces! Nos caeremos juntos —sonrió Dora, quien prefería que la llamaran por el diminutivo de su nombre.

—No, no has entendido —pero cuando vio cómo Draco, a su vez, se calzaba los suyos, le invadió una sensación de vergüenza inapropiada. De todos modos, de nada valieron sus ruegos y lamentaciones, porque en cuanto Draco le dijo "¿Asustado, Potter?" y Dora explicó que ella siempre salía a patinar con Draco y Blaise, poco pudo hacer salvo seguir a los dos pasando arbustos y enormes árboles cubiertos de nieve, dentro de los terrenos de la mansión, hasta alcanzar un lago helado.

"Merlín, el jardín es enorme".

Draco alzó su varita y lanzó varios hechizos luminosos para permitirles ver.

Dora ni siquiera los esperó, lanzándose al lago y ejecutando piruetas dignas de campeón olímpico.

Harry la miró y se giró.

—Yo paso —pero notó un tirón en su brazo.

—Eh —la arrebolada cara de Draco, cubierto por un gorro gris con plumas, le mostró una sonrisa—, yo te ayudo. Vamos.

El moreno se dejó arrastrar, y pronto estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio a la vez que se desplazaba por las cuchillas mientras Draco patinaba a su lado, muy despacio. Harry se cayó varias veces en las que tuvo que ser ayudado por el rubio, y entonces Dora se acercó.

—Es más fácil si vais de la mano.

—No lo creo —dijo Harry, de pronto sintiéndose azorado.

—Si le doy la mano, me tirará.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Harry, y movió las piernas como si los patines pesaran toneladas. Dora se alejó sonriente, haciendo giros.

—Pareces un pato mareado —rió Draco burlándose.

—Lo mío es rescatar gente —le dijo Harry obsequiándole con una sonrisa sardónica que el otro respondió.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —y Harry creyó escuchar fastidio en ese tono—. Usa tus rodillas.

Pero Harry no creía que fuese buena idea, porque cada vez que las doblaba, su peso cedía y se iba al suelo. Draco aparentemente se lo pasaba en grande, riéndose de él.

—¿Por qué no te reservas una butaca? —dijo Harry irritado, y el otro volvió a reír más.

Draco solía estar serio como Severus, o al menos eso pensaba de él hasta aquel día. Volvió a renovar el encantamiento iluminador mientras Harry se iba al suelo otra vez.

—Me rindo —dijo, agotado por el esfuerzo, quedándose sentado con ambas piernas abiertas.

—Yo no te recomendaría quedarte ahí. El hielo puede abrirse —dijo Draco haciendo un giro.

—Bromeas, ¿no?

—Si te caes al lago no me quedarán lágrimas para reír —y se marchó a paso rápido alineándose con su prima, y comenzaron a hacer círculos rodeando la pista.

"Mierda, es bueno patinando". Harry se levantó, presto a seguir. No podía ser difícil, si Draco lo había conseguido él también podía. Su voluntad lo animó, descubriendo que era esencial mantener el equilibrio, y que con ello ya tenía mucho ganado. Y cuando por fin pudo llegar al otro extremo sin caerse, algo lo empujó por detrás, lanzándolo al suelo.

—¡Auch! —sentía un cuerpo presionarse contra el suyo, y un susurro entrando en su oído.

—Vas mejorando, Auror —el tono de Draco era tentador, exageradamente coqueto.

Draco era gay… aquello le había sorprendido tanto… Harry incluso le hacía homófobo.

—¿Por qué me has empujado? —quiso saber, tratando de incorporarse cuando el cuerpo de Draco se quitó de encima.

—No era divertido —dijo este con una mueca malvada.

—Te odio.

Harry se levantó, sacudió el hielo de su abrigo y volvió a la carga, con Draco a su lado.

—¿Te han gustado mis piruetas?

—No he mirado.

—Mentiroso.

Harry patinó junto a Dora mientras Draco hacía también piruetas. Se le ocurrió una idea: cuando estaba a su altura, el moreno imprimió velocidad y chocó contra él, tirándolo al suelo. Harry había pensado reírse hasta la saciedad, pero Draco notó el movimiento antes de que él llegara y se giró en el último momento, provocando que ambos estuvieran cara a cara tras caerse. El tiempo pareció detenerse: Draco se quedó demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar y Harry estaba obnubilado al tener a Draco tan cerca, a su merced; Draco no podía moverse, solo podría empujarlo para alejarlo, pero tampoco lo hizo: ambos se estudiaban con atención. Entonces el cuerpo de Harry tomó la iniciativa y su rostro se acercó para eliminar los pocos centímetros que los separaban.

—¡Chicos! —el grito de Dora los despertó de su limbo, haciendo a Harry girarse y separarse, y a Draco esbozar una mueca de fastidio: los encantamientos de iluminación finalizaron, dejándolos a oscuras y procedieron a levantarse.

Después de aquello entraron en la mansión para calentarse, quitándose gorros y guantes, mientras la familia Malfoy, sentada en unos sofás, tomaba vino mientras charlaban sobre pociones. Dora se unió a los Malfoy mientras Harry se sentó junto a la chimenea, en un sofá de color crema. Poco después, un lugar a su lado se hundía.

—Oye, Harry, no... no hagas mucho caso a mi familia —le dijo Draco de repente.

—¿Por qué? ¿No eres gay? —el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es por eso. Ellos... son demasiado sobreprotectores. Y por supuesto no tienes que buscarme ningún novio, tengo que quitármelos de encima. Era un comentario de mis padres para quedar bien contigo.

Harry sonrió.

—Mejor. No te hubieran llegado a la suela del zapato. Quiero decir... por el estatus, y eso.

Ambos aguantaron la mirada durante un tiempo, hasta que Draco bajó la vista y preguntó:

—¿Cómo era tu familia?

—Mi padrino era muy bromista y me llevaba siempre con él de excursión los fines de semana, cuando el trabajo se lo permitía. Él me cuidó cuando ambos fallecieron, es de quien tengo más recuerdos. De mis padres casi no me acuerdo —Harry contemplaba las llamas bailando sobre los troncos, agradeciendo el calor después de estar entre la nieve.

—A veces desearía estar solo —dijo Draco jugando con la copa que tenía en la mano. Harry ya se había bebido la suya—. Estar rodeado de gente en ocasiones asfixia. Y me das envidia porque puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. ¿Llevabas a muchos chicos a tu casa?

—¿Antes de Blaise? —Draco asintió—. No. No soy de ese tipo. Me gustan las relaciones largas.

—¿Qué más te gusta? —preguntó Draco, y que le hechizaran si esa frase no le había sonado casi seductora. Decidió que, probablemente, eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Quiero viajar. Me encantaría ver Italia.

—Yo he estado allí. Los padres de Blaise eran italianos, y nosotros fuimos de viaje porque su familia aún conserva casas —Harry pareció extremadamente emocionado.

—¿En serio? Cuéntame qué te gustó de Italia —y Draco comenzó a parlotear incesantemente de las calles empedradas, la arquitectura, la zona de la Toscana y la increíble Venecia. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la química que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos, se había hecho tarde. Un poco más allá, Nymphadora y Bella se peinaban mutuamente, en una increíble mecedora de madera antigua que a Harry se le antojó elegante. Contempló a Draco con otros ojos. Draco era gay... Harry jamás lo hubiera adivinado, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de ciertos detalles de los que podría haber sospechado. Pero claro, su mal carácter tampoco le había permitido echarle un vistazo a su físico, que, dicho sea de paso, era bastante atractivo: delgado, fibroso y con cierta aura misteriosa. Pero ellos nunca se entenderían, y además, Harry había elegido a Blaise. Había elegido a un hombre que aún no conocía.

Poco después, decidió irse a casa, y mientras se despedía de la familia, Dora esperó a que Draco se despidiera de Harry con un apretón de manos para hacer cierta filigrana con su varita, a escondidas.

—¡Oh! ¡Estáis debajo del muérdago! —y les sonrió inocentemente. Harry miró a la familia y Bella cantó:

—Si no te besas bajo el muérdago atraes la mala suerte tooooooodo el añoooo —el rubio le devolvió la mirada, furiosamente rojo. Harry se acercó tímidamente y ambos se rozaron los labios.

—Hasta luego. Muchas gracias por todo —evitando mirar de nuevo al rubio, Harry desapareció entre llamas verdes, aterrizando en la silenciosa Grimmauld Place, sintiendo el corazón a punto de estallar. Y esta vez, no era por Blaise.

* * *

Harry no podía estar más distraído. No había dormido en condiciones y su mente trataba de desviarlo de la realidad, reproduciendo el beso una y otra vez. Por suerte, el último día del año no tenía que ir al Ministerio, así que viajó por la Red Flu a casa de su amigo Ron, donde su esposa Hermione lo agasajó como siempre, con cariño y permitiéndole engullir grandes cantidades de comida que, cuando estaba solo, no se permitía.

—Voy a recoger la mesa —dijo Hermione, sintiéndose algo cansada.

—No. Lo haremos Harry y yo —indicó Ron, y tras besarla brevemente en los labios, ambos llevaron los platos y vasos al estilo muggle hacia la cocina—. ¿Cómo va tu aventura?

Harry lo miró con sorna y a continuación asintió:

—Eso es lo que tengo, una aventura.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado, me tienes en ascuas.

—Resulta que ahora me entero de que el hermano de Blaise, Draco, es gay. Y me ha estado haciendo gracia últimamente.

—¿El blanco? —Harry hizo una mueca ridícula—. Joder, qué mal eliges. Dos de uno y aún así, fallas. Eres todo un caso, hazte mirar ese radar gay tuyo. ¿Cuándo les vas a decir la verdad?

—Estás loco, Ron.

—Y tú engañas a un vegetal.

—De cualquier modo, todo es una mentira.

—Reza para que el negro no despierte —fue la conclusión de Ron, y ambos oyeron la voz de Hermione, que les llamaba para volver al salón y celebrar con ella la entrada del Año Nuevo.

Justo después de aquella conversación, al día siguiente, Harry recibió una lechuza de los Malfoy con una terrible noticia: Blaise había despertado. Bien, la noticia no era terrible en sí, pero sí ver cómo se desmoronaría la mentira gracias al enfermo. No obstante, Harry optó por acudir enseguida a San Mungo, donde se encontró con los Malfoy.

—¡Por fin ha despertado! —le dijo Lucius con una enorme sonrisa.

Y así, junto a la familia alrededor de la cama de Blaise, esperó a ser identificado. Sin embargo, Blaise recordaba a todos, pero no parecía reconocer a Harry, con lo que la mentira se hizo más grande aún: la familia pensó que Blaise había perdido la memoria, y se fueron a hablar con los médicos.

—Menudo lío —se lamentó cuando salió del cuarto, con Severus a su lado—. Tengo que contarlo ya antes de que atiborren a Blaise a pociones para la memoria.

Sintió un brazo sobre el suyo.

—Déjame que hable con ellos. Soy bueno negociando, y conozco su carácter. Sobreviviré.

Harry seguía con un nudo enorme en la garganta que se atenuó al ver llegar a Draco, embutido en una túnica azul turquesa. El moreno tuvo que mirar para otro lado, porque la visión le resultó apetecible, y Draco, tras atender a Blaise, se separó un poco de los demás para preguntarle:

—¿Qué pasa? No pareces tener ganas de fiesta a pesar de que tu prometido ha despertado.

—Es solo que... quería agradecerte que hayas estado conmigo estos días —balbució Harry, sintiéndose estúpido—. Verás, a partir de ahora, las cosas ya no serán como antes —obvio que no, en cuanto se enterara de su mentira, Draco lo odiaría, aún más de lo que lo había odiado en un principio.

—Lo sé —Draco suspiró, y dirigiendo su mirada gris hacia él, explicó—. Escucha, siento lo que dije de ti aquel día, sobre vosotros. Estoy seguro de que funcionará.

Sí, por supuesto. Pero Harry no pudo más que mirarlo con lástima y poniendo su mano sobre la de él, dijo:

—Gracias. Me marcho. Nos vemos. Adiós a todos.

—Adiós, Harry —sonrió Lucius, y Narcissa le saludó con la mano.

—Bueno, sigamos. Dime tu número de taquilla en el Ministerio—dijo Bella interrogando a su sobrino postizo.

—78784.

—¿Y tu número de placa?

—412.

Blaise no vacilaba, respondía a todas las preguntas sin dudar, acertando todas y cada una de ellas. Todas menos las que envolvían a ese tal Harry Potter, que al parecer era su prometido. ¡Pero si él no era gay! Bueno, había tenido alguna que otra experiencia con chicos, porque no le hacía ascos a nada, pero definitivamente no sabía por qué tenía que recordar datos sobre él. Claro, eso fue hasta que Severus habló con él a solas y le explicó que le había salvado la vida.

—Pero no solo es un auror, Blaise. La verdad es que se ha portado maravillosamente con los Malfoy y obviamente, ha venido todos y cada uno de estos días a visitarte. Creo que eso significa que te quiere, ¿no?

—Pero yo no lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, Blaise, escucha: seré claro. Voy a decirte una cosa: Sabes muy bien que muchas de las personas que se acercan a ti o a Draco, lo hacen por el apellido, por el estatus. Pero Harry no. Es una de las pocas personas que ni siquiera le da importancia a eso. Yo no podría casarme con ese chico porque me gustan las mujeres, pero si fuera tú, y sé que tú no le haces ascos a nada, miraría a Harry profundamente: tiene unos ojos hermosos. Lo que quiero decir es que te des la oportunidad de conocerlo. Si después de eso no ves nada especial en él, díselo, déjale libre y que busque a otro a quien amar. Y si te gusta, pues ya sabes.  
Blaise elevó una ceja, sorprendido. Sí, Severus había sido muy claro. Y él tenía curiosidad sobre ese Harry, así que, cuando vino a verle cargando un montón de carpetas, lo contempló con cuidado: era alto, delgado, algo desgarbado, con el cabello azabache aparentemente indomable, le daba un aspecto salvaje. Y sus ojos... bien, Severus tenía razón. Tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, aunque los ocultara tras unas gafas.

—Te... traigo tus cosas —Harry dejó las carpetas sobre la cama y Blaise observó su timidez.

—Gracias. Siéntate. Cuéntame qué pasó en el Ministerio. No me acabo de creer lo del hipogrifo loco —ambos echaron a reír, aliviando el ambiente de tensión.

—Bueno, aún no se explican cómo es que entró un animal así, y el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas sigue negando que fueran ellos. La verdad es que ese día no había nadie más que nosotros dos —ligero rubor—. Fui corriendo a tratar de pararlo cuando me avisaron los conserjes, pero entonces apareciste tú, lo distrajiste -no puedo decir que fuera culpa del animal, claro- y se echó sobre nosotros.

—No recuerdo nada de eso. Bueno, sí haber visto al hipogrifo, pero no cómo nos atacó —fue consciente de la broma-flirteo de Harry, y se le antojó gracioso—. Pero gracias. Creo que pocos aurores hubieran podido sacarlo de allí. Los hipogrifos son animales muy orgullosos.

—Y fuertes —añadió Harry, sonriendo. Blaise le correspondió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa encantadora, consciente de estar haciendo estragos en Harry al verlo ruborizarse y bajar la mirada.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise se levantó enfundándose una bata color añil: lo iban a trasladar de planta y por suerte, su hermano Draco estaba ahí para acompañarlo. Lo llevó en una silla levitadora y sacó un bote que llevaba escondido en la chaqueta.

—Ten, te lo he traído de _Florean &Fortescue_, tu preferido, helado de frambuesa con nueces.

—Oh, gracias. ¿Sabes, Draco? Me siento muy bien, siento que estoy empezando una nueva vida y Harry... es, bueno, es... maravilloso.

—Ya.

—Todo me sabe bien, hasta el helado de frambuesa sabe distinto.

—Es helado de pistacho, no sé cómo no has notado la diferencia. Además no tiene nueces —interrumpió Draco, irritado.

—Está igualmente bueno. Escucha: estoy prometido con Harry. Pronto podré saber cómo es, porque... no lo recuerdo. Los médicos dicen que es por el shock, pero me encantará conocerle.

—Claro —sonrió el rubio sardónicamente—. Ten cuidado, está un poco chiflado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Blaise sin parar de comer.

—Bueno, cuando lo conoces tienes ganas de pegarle y también de... abrazarlo. Es auror pero es muy simple. Cualquier cosa le hace feliz. Ni siquiera tendrás que comprarle regalos caros...

—No parece que sea ese tipo de persona, pero no importa, porque tengo tiempo de sobra para conocerlo. Quiero decir, ¿verdad que a mí nadie me ha rechazado? Bueno, al parecer me llueven los pretendientes, Draco, ya sean chicos o chicas. Y Harry es... diferente, sí.

Blaise continuó hablando, pero Draco ya no quiso escucharlo, así que se deslizó despreocupadamente por los pasillos de la sala para volver a su vida real, una vida en la que Harry no era suyo. Y no sabía por qué, los celos que jamás había tenido de Blaise hervían ahora como si se hubieran confabulado en aparecer todos de golpe: ese estado empezaba a causarle un malestar profundo.

Mientras tanto, Blaise siguió murmurando hasta que lo acomodaron en la primera planta, donde estaban los enfermos que recibían heridas provocadas por criaturas. Lo pusieron junto a otro hombre que no dejaba de comer cacachuetes y entonces, cuando Blaise pensaba en tratar de abrir una ventana para airear el ambiente, una explosiva rubia con un elegantísimo traje irrumpió en la habitación.

—¡Cerdo! ¿Qué es eso de que estás prometido? —Blaise parpadeó, aceptando la intrusión.

—Pansy. ¿Cómo estás?

La rubia parecía a punto de estallar o de hechizar a alguien, y el compañero de cuarto, por si acaso, convocó un _Protego_ alrededor. Su mujer era de esas que estallaban o tiraban cosas, y esa rubia despampanante acababa de incorporarse a esa liga, lo había decidido.

—¿Cómo estoy? ¡Jodida! ¡Me has engañado!

—No te he engañado, tú te marchaste —dijo Blaise mirando sus uñas—. Me declaré y me rechazaste.

—¡Sólo me tomé un descanso! ¡Iba a volver! Pero ya veo que no se te puede dejar solo, te has metido en los pantalones de un... de un...

—Se llama Harry —Pansy chilló horrorizada.

—¡Me dejas por un hombre! ¿Qué clase de autoestima puedo tener ahora? ¡Te odio, Blaise!

—Pansy, discutimos mucho, y eso te estresa, acuérdate del tratamiento que te pagué porque te salieron pústulas en la cara del estrés.

—¡De los disgustos que me das! —se quejó la joven, que había entrado primorosamente peinada y ahora aparecía alborotada—. Muy bien, cásate con ese... pringado. Luego no vengas arrastrándote a mí porque no te da lo que necesitas en la cama.

El compañero de cuarto apartó la vista, avergonzado. Aparentemente, la vestimenta de la dama nada tenía que ver con sus maneras y su descaro.

—Ah. Espero que mi puffskein esté vivo.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Harry lo ha cuidado —dijo Blaise, y se agachó para esquivar algo que le fue lanzado, que chocó con la cortina que separaba ambas camas. Blaise la dejó marchar hecha un basilisco.

—Me parece que has salido ganando, y eso que yo no soy homosexual, pero le prefiero a él. Al menos podréis ver partidos de quidditch mientras bebéis whisky de fuego y eructáis —comentó el hombre, y Blaise sonrió, asintiendo.

La puerta se abrió poco después, esta vez para dar paso a un auror despistado y con prisa.

—Oh, aquí estás. Luna me dijo que te habían trasladado —se colocó a su lado e inspeccionó su cara.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Quién es Luna?

—Esa enfermera que te cuida ahora. Te veo mejor —Harry dejó su abrigo a un lado.

—Me alegro —y desplegó su maravillosa sonrisa, que por algún motivo, Harry ya no parecía encontrar tan encantadora—. Creo que esta experiencia me ha enseñado a valorar mi vida. Creo que Draco tiene razón, estoy dando palos de ciego y ahora que te he conocido a ti, bueno, tú me salvaste la vida, apareciste en el momento más oportuno. Mi familia te adora, ¿por qué no voy a hacerlo yo? Harry James Potter, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

Harry, ya en casa, volvió a leer una y otra vez la carta enviada por Severus: al parecer, aún no le había confesado nada a la familia, y tampoco le había dicho nada a Blaise. ¿Qué demonios pensaba cuando dijo que iba a arreglarlo todo confesándole a los Malfoy si luego iba a rajarse? Vaya un alfil cobarde, chungo lo vieras por donde lo vieras.

Se dirigió al armario para sacar los tres trajes que tenía, tratando de dilucidar cuál de ellos estaba menos usado y qué podría añadir para que no se viera como en una fiesta, sino como en una boda. Su boda. A veces, esas cosas solo ocurrían en las películas muggles, y se sentía muy afortunado de ser el protagonista de una de esas historias. Debería comprarse un traje nuevo, el dinero no era un problema, pero, ¿cómo podía acertar con la elegancia de los Malfoy? Justo cuando estaba pensando todo esto, alguien pidió paso a través de su chimenea. Harry se lo dio y parpadeó confuso al ver plantado a un Draco Malfoy agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón.

—Um, hola —saludó Harry, sin saber qué decir.

—Hola, Potter. Um... Harry —se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que el rubio se dirigió hacia él.

—Estaba probándome los trajes, tú quizás... quizás puedas aconsejarme. Ven.

El rubio entró por primera vez al cuarto de Harry, mirándolo todo con curiosidad.

—Aquí duermes —y contempló la cama de matrimonio con sábanas de algodón. Tenía un viejo dosel alrededor. Luego reparó en los trajes, alineados en la cama. Uno de ellos lo llevaba puesto y Harry vio cómo arrugaba la nariz—. Espero que bromees. No vas a usar ninguno de estos, ¿no?

Harry suspiró.

—Apestan, ya lo sé. Además, están usados.

—¿Y por qué no compras uno nuevo? Es tu boda, ¿no? —Harry notó cierto retintín familiar en las palabras del rubio, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Draco —el toque en su brazo alertó e hizo jadear al rubio—. Tú puedes echarme una mano. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a elegir un modelo para no desentonar con tu familia? Yo no podría elegir algo acorde con el acontecimiento pero tú... ¡eres un Malfoy!

Además de no desentonar con tu guapísimo hermano, quiso añadir.

Draco escrutó su mirada, tentado a decir que no. Que no necesitaba ayudarlo para estar guapo frente a su hermano, que aún con esos jerseys amplios y llenos de agujeros a él se le hacía apetecible. Pero supuso que discutir ya no tenía sentido.

—Me invitas a cenar a cambio —negoció, y Harry, feliz, lo arrastró hasta el Callejón Diagón, donde pudieron encargar algo a Madame Malkin, según las indicaciones de Draco y tras tomarle medidas.

Después, algo cansados, ambos se dirigieron a _Teogonía_ , un nuevo restaurante mágico abierto hace un año y al que Draco solía ir habitualmente. Apenas intercambiaron palabras, Harry lo miraba con cierto desasosiego, deseándole por un lado y repitiéndose mentalmente que él había elegido a Blaise, por tanto no sería justo intentar nada con el rubio, aunque pareciera dispuesto por sus gestos, sus palabras y últimamente juraría que por sus celos. ¿Y si él lo atraía de la misma forma que a Harry le atraía Draco? Cuando acabaron el postre y pidieron la cuenta, salieron a la calle, donde el rubio sacó un pequeño regalo muy bien envuelto que tendió a Harry.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el moreno sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—Se llama regalo —dijo con cierta sorna. Harry parpadeó, confuso, pero lo desenvolvió, encontrándose con una pequeña esfera de vidrio encantada donde aparecían monumentos importantes de Italia.

—Oh, es... muchas gracias —y sin previo aviso y demasiado agradecido, sintiendo un calor en su pecho imposible de apagar, Harry se inclinó para ofrecerle un beso simple, que se tornó en algo más apasionado cuando el rubio comenzó a responder. Ambos alargaron el beso más de lo debido hasta que necesitaron respirar, y por tanto, separarse. Los ojos de ambos lucían como dos pozos negros.

—Quiero decirte —los ojos de Draco parecían hacer aguas— que mi hermano es muy afortunado y que no vas a librarte de mí aunque quieras porque seremos familia... Bueno, tengo que irme.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago y corrió tras él.

—¡Draco! —el rubio se volvió como si esperara que lo llamara. Sus ojos seguían brillando y Harry respiraba pesadamente—. Draco... Draco, ¿puedes darme alguna razón para no casarme con tu hermano?

Draco lo miró con intensidad. Después bajó los ojos y respondió:

—No. No puedo —Harry asintió, como si estuviera soñando. Como si todo aquello no estuviera ocurriendo, mientras veía marchar al rubio engreído que a pesar de todo, se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

* * *

Harry entró apresuradamente en el despacho de su jefe Ron y le dejó un sobre en la mesa.

—¡Eh, Harry! ¿Adónde vas tan deprisa? ¿Y esto qué es? —elevó el sobre en el aire.

—Una invitación de boda —y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera, joder! —Ron miró la invitación incrédulo—. ¡Es LA invitación a TU boda!

—Sí, eso es.

—¿Con quién vas a casarte? —Harry juraría que su amigo se parecía cada vez más a Hermione, últimamente no paraba de darle sermones.

—Con Blaise, claro.

—¿El negro? —Harry asintió—, ¡Pero si ni siquiera es gay! Estás loco de atar, y Hermione dirá lo mismo, lo sabes, ¿no?  
Harry suspiró, cansado.

—Me lo ha pedido él: Blaise es guapo, está bueno, tiene dinero y una familia que me quiere. ¿Es que no puedo tener eso yo también? ¿No puedo tener un poco de felicidad después de todos estos años?

—Pero Harry, tú... —Ron se levantó, preocupado—, tú no le quieres. ¿Qué pasa con el rubio, o sea, el blanco?  
Harry bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado, recordando los tristes ojos de Draco en la oscuridad de Londres.

—Él... no me quería.

* * *

Tres días después, Harry, vestido con un traje de Armani blanco y con ribetes negros en las solapas llegaba tarde a su boda; iban a celebrarla en la mansión Malfoy, que se había vestido para la ocasión, con adornos por todas partes e invitados importantes. Tragó saliva, a punto de echarse atrás. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Iba a enlazarse con un hombre que ni siquiera lo amaba. De acuerdo, podría llegar a complacerlo, pero ¿qué pasaría después? Todo eso teniendo a Draco alrededor. ¿Podría aguantar esa tentación? ¿Podría hacerle algo así a Blaise? Porque Blaise no sabía nada, ni los Malfoy tampoco. Ni siquiera Draco sabía que todo era una mentira: el castillo se había hecho demasiado grande.

Suspirando y seguro de su próxima actuación, entró en el enorme comedor que los elfos le indicaron: mientras caminaba entre los bancos, adornados con lirios, se imaginó cuánto le habría costado a los Malfoy decorar todo eso. Distinguió a Draco junto a Blaise, con un traje gris perla, arrebatadoramente apuesto, con el cabello peinado hacia un lado, y varios mechones acariciando su mejilla derecha. Mierda. El moreno se dirigió hacia ellos, dio una rápida mirada a Draco, que se la devolvió abriendo la boca al ver su atuendo, y se dispuso a escuchar al maestro de ceremonias.

—Queridos invitados, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión entre...

—¡Me opongo! —gritó Harry, y hubo un murmullo general en la sala. Incluso pudo oír a Severus murmurar "oh, Merlín" desde el banco más cercano a ellos.

—Aún no he llegado a esa parte —dijo el maestro de ceremonias, preocupado.

Draco dio un paso adelante y replicó:

—Yo también me opongo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —se levantó Lucius, nervioso. Su esposa trató de calmarlo anudándole el lazo que llevaba al cuello.

Harry suspiró y tragó saliva, preparado para confesar.

—Estoy... enamorado de su hijo.

—Ya lo sabemos —dijo Lucius.

—De este, no —y señaló a Draco—, de ese.

Lucius miró a su primogénito, furibundo.

—Draco, ¿qué demonios has hecho? —el rubio lucía insoportablemente altanero, con la barbilla alta, satisfecho.

—Él no ha hecho nada —Harry elevó la vista, alterado—. La culpa es mía, toda mía. El día que... el día que ocurrió lo del hipogrifo, yo protegí a Blaise para que no le golpearan y cuando fui a San Mungo no me dejaron verlo, así que una... persona —la dulce Luna estaba allí, presente porque pertenecía a una familia de magos de sangre pura, e hizo una mueca desde su banco— les dijo que yo era su prometido. Pero nosotros... no nos conocíamos de antes. Todo fue un malentendido.

Harry suspiró después de la confesión. No quería mirar a la cara a Lucius y esperaba que Bella no eligiera ese momento para tener un ataque epiléptico. Y Severus quizá pensaría que había sido un error decirlo allí y en ese momento, rodeado de personas importantes. Y Draco, contemplándolo con resignación y cierta irritabilidad, reclamó:

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque... no soy bueno para estas cosas, supongo que temía ser rechazado —se volvió hacia los demás—. Y luego ocurrió todo muy deprisa y además cuando quise hacerlo... me había enamorado de ti.

Lucius pestañeó, confundido.

—¿Te habías enamorado de mí?

—No. Sí —sonrió Harry—. De ti y de todos vosotros. Pasé de estar solo a adorar a unos extraños que me aceptaron sin juzgarme, me quisieron como si yo fuera uno más de la familia —y se volvió hacia Blaise—. Puede que yo salvara tu vida aquel día, pero lo cierto es que siento como si tú hubieras salvado la mía. Así que aunque os haya conocido durante unas semanas, os querré siempre.

Bella parecía sonarse los mocos de forma incontrolada; los demás tenían cierta mueca de tristeza y horror a la vez. Narcissa parecía profundamente decepcionada, y Nymphadora estaba triste de verdad, llorando, lamentando haber perdido a un hermano.

—Lo siento mucho, espero que podáis perdonarme.

Hubo cierto revuelo entonces: Pansy Parkinson entró como alma que lleva el diablo, gritando que se oponía a esa celebración. Detrás de ella, otro joven gritaba que siguieran adelante. La familia reconoció a la joven, pero Lucius preguntó:

—¿Quién es ese?

—Es Theo Nott, el marido de Pansy —respondió Blaise con resignación. Narcissa se volvió iracunda hacia Blaise:

—¿Estabas con una mujer casada? —Blaise asintió. Al parecer, ese día nada podía ponerse peor para él después de haber sido rechazado en pleno altar.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Draco ha estado tratando de levantarme a Harry mientras yo estaba en coma, ¿dónde le deja eso?

—Oh, no puedo creer que digas algo así —Narcissa caminó hacia ellos mientras los murmullos se hacían discusiones, mientras Harry trataba de desaparecer de aquel escenario, dedicándole una última mirada a aquel joven rubio y guapo a quien no volvería a ver, y quien pareció dirigirle una densa mirada indescifrable.

* * *

Así, Harry retornó a su lúgubre Grimmauld Place, así como a su trabajo de auror. Ron lo envió a diversas misiones para hacerle olvidar, pero el moreno parecía triste y apenado. Desde luego, le costaría mucho reponerse a aquellos acontecimientos. Tres semanas después tuvo que rellenar papeleo y quedarse hasta tarde en el Ministerio. Uno de los conserjes le dijo que cerrarían en breve y entonces le entregó un sobre.

—Me lo han dado para usted, señor Potter. Han dicho que lo abra ahora, que es urgente; he comprobado si era seguro, ya sabe, con hechizos y todo eso. Pero puede volver a hacerlo usted.

El auror asintió y pasó su varita por el pequeño sobre. De todos modos no era muy grande ni parecía pesar demasiado. Harry lo abrió para encontrarse con una hermosa alianza de oro. Justo cuando creyó que se habían equivocado, un tropel de personas entró en la oficina. El conserje se retiró. Harry elevó la vista para encontrarse a los Malfoy, elegantemente vestidos, con hermosos zapatos y curiosamente combinados. También estaba Severus. Y Draco, que lo miraba expectante.

—¿Has recibido mi sobre?

Harry abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Esto es tuyo?

—No, idiota, es tuyo —Draco se plantó frente al escritorio del auror, con ambas manos sobre la madera, lucía resuelto y envalentonado. A Harry le pareció muy tierno.

—Vamos, arrodíllate —sugirió Bella.

—No puede arrodillarse aquí, no le verá la cara —replicó Narcissa.

Nymphadora, con una cámara de fotos, trataba de captar una hermosa instantánea.

—Vamos, no tenemos todo el día —argumentó Lucius, tras ellos, y Severus asintió—. Escúpelo, hijo.

Pero Draco solo rodeó la mesa del moreno y lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Cásate conmigo, estúpido Auror.

Harry no tuvo dudas. No había podido olvidar al rubio, y solo tenía ganas de enredar sus manos en ese cabello platinado y tumbarlo en su cama una y otra vez como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Sí. Eres un capullo, pero quiero que seas MI capullo —y se lanzó hacia él, besándolo con urgencia, sintiendo un flash tras otro mientras Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy murmuraban entre ellos; Bella aplaudía y Dora, cuyos ojos ya estaban húmedos, silbaba, emocionada. Severus los miraba de brazos cruzados, con media sonrisa, divertido con sus reacciones. Draco se separó del moreno para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Y ambos volvieron a saborearse, aliviados de no tener que esconderse, de poder sentir amor el uno por el otro, dueños de un hermoso futuro por delante.

Y así, Harry, que había querido casarse con un hombre apuesto y rico, viajar a Italia y tener una gran familia, consiguió todo aquello sin pretenderlo, pero no de manos de Blaise, el hombre negro de la sonrisa encantadora, sino de Draco Malfoy, el primogénito heredero que, a pesar de su mal carácter, había sabido comprenderle y llegar a su corazón como nadie lo había hecho nunca. O como decía Ron: "Has elegido bien porque si no, siempre tendrías que haber explicado de dónde venía Blaise cada vez que vieran a tus suegros".

**FIN**


End file.
